


King of the World

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Deathly Hallows... only I added Felix Felicis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the World

As the dragon took to the air, Harry heard an undignified giggle escape his lips. “This is brilliant,” he exclaimed. “Much better than being on a broom!”

Ron, meanwhile, was dangling over the side of the dragon on his back, balanced precariously. “Do you reckon this is safe?” he shouted over the screaming wind. “I don’t think it would be, I mean, except that we’re awfully lucky to even have got this far.”

Hermione kicked him, and Ron nearly fell but manage to catch his balance at the last second. “Of course it’s dangerous,” she huffed. Then she too laughed. “I can’t imagine doing this without the Felix Felicis, Harry. That was _inspired_.”

“You’re inspired,” Harry countered. He spread his arms wide in mimic of a Muggle film he’d seen once, shouting, “I’m king of the world!”


End file.
